Oh, For The Love of Stiles!
by A.L.R.iter
Summary: This started out as myself trying out different characters from Teen Wolf to see which ones would be good options for a character roleplay account. But then the crazy writer in me oops'd and turned it into a rather lovely fanfiction about the romantic feelings that Lydia is starting to have for Stiles, Scott and Derek totally have for him, and how Stiles only has eyes for Lydia. :)


Oh, For the Love of Stiles!

Character POV - Lydia:

Lydia sat in class staring out the window. She was watching a pair of birds pruning each other in a tree. She was in Chemistry, and a video was playing for the class. There were about 5 people sound asleep, about eight with their heads heavily resting on their arms or their book, trying desperately not to be 'that person' who falls asleep and earns an agonizing, detention or an extra essay due the next day. And then there were the other people who would chance little conversations or romantic glances at their love interests sitting across from them. Kind of like that Stiles kid who kept awkwardly looking over at her. He tried SO hard to be discreet, but it was SO obvious. It was pathetic really; which actually didn't rank that badly if she placed it on a scale of cute to creepy. So instead of make a big deal out of it like most people would, Lydia allowed it. She would roll her eyes, or give a 'why are you looking at me like that?' look, or 9 times out of 10 just completely ignore him.

The video droned on. More than half of it were things she already knew, so she only had to half listen to the video. And occasionally she would look down to write a previously unknown fact onto her notebook. But the page was still mostly blank. And she let her mind drift to the two birds pruning each other. One was a robin and one was a dove. As she watched the unlikely pair she found herself thinking about what Stiles had said at the ice skating rink. "Sometimes there are other things that you wouldn't think would be a good combination, and they turn out to be a perfect combination. You know, like, two people… together. Who nobody ever really thought would be together… ever." And Lydia smiled to herself thinking maybe that Stiles kid was closer to the 'cute' end of the stalker spectrum than she originally thought. But he was still, totally, not off the hook yet. And with that Lydia went back to taking notes.

Character POV switch to - Stiles:

"This is perfect!" Stiles thought to himself as the teacher pushed play on the video about…. something. He would have been listening, but they had just got new seats and now he had a PERFECT view of Lydia. Well, if perfect view was approximately two rows south east of the front of the classroom. Still, this was better than the 180 he used to have to try and pull off casually, without being caught on top of it. And he figured that Lydia would be as usual watching the video intently. Of course, no one else noticed that she actually paid attention. All those manicures and text messages during class were just to distract from the countless times she actually picked up her pencil to take down notes. No one else noticed these things. But HE did. He loved her. His crush was sitting less than two rows away and with each INCH closer that he got to her, the clearer it became to him that 'crush' was no longer the proper title for this one way romance he had going on. Sure, Lydia was WAY out of his league. She was smart, hot, graceful, spunky, dreamy, perfect, hot, brilliant… and he knew he had a list of other amazing qualities written in a notebook at home, but for the life of him he couldn't think of any of them with her sitting so close.

So instead of lingering on notes he had at home Stiles took the current opportunity he had and chanced a glance back by casually dropping his pen on 'accident' but to his embarrassment when he glanced back at Lydia, she was watching HIM. Okay, so clearly his pen had made way more noise than intended because she obviously was distracted by it and was now staring at him with a 'do you mind, some of us would actually LIKE to learn something about RMS velocity today.' And so Stiles gave an awkward apologetic grin and snatched up his pen before hiding his embarrassment behind his textbook. Maybe his new spot WASN'T much better. Well you can't blame a guy for trying… kind of.

Character POV switch to – Scott:

Scott could tell this was going to be a train wreck as soon as he sat down in his new spot two rows directly to the right of Stiles, and upon seeing Lydia's new seat, rolled his eyes and wide eyed glared at Stiles and mouthed "Really..?!" at him as Stiles smugly grinned and thumb pointed towards Lydia. "You're hopeless Stiles, you know that right? You're hopeless and PATHETIC." Scott whispered at Stiles as the class simmered down and sat in their new positions. Stiles just shrugged as if he could care less, and continued to sail pathetically high on cloud 9 with this new development in his one way crush. Scott sighed and shrunk behind his text book to hide his frustrated expression.

He knew Stiles had like Lydia since, well, practically forever. But Scott just really wanted that to have died out long ago. He vaguely remembered the days before Stiles developed his instant crush on Lydia. He and Stiles had been inseparable; even more than they were now, if you can believe it. Scott missed those days, and quite honestly the only GOOD thing about Stile's crush on Lydia, was that it totally made Stiles blind to any telling signs Scott may have let slip about his feelings for Stiles. On more than one occasion he had almost broke cover. Most notably was when Stiles had been delivering his and Allison's messages back and forth for them. In fact, once, instead of saying "Tell Allison I love her" He had almost said "Tell Allison I love Stiles." And He had just barely caught himself. That was bad; he could have destroyed years of hiding his feelings from his best friend in less than a second. He knew it was terrible, hiding his REAL feelings for Stiles, that is. He knew it was bad that he was with Allison when he had feelings for Stiles, but it was better than having no one and nothing to keep him from thinking about how much he wanted to be with Stiles 24/7.

So instead he just used Stiles undivided attention on Lydia, to take the opportunity to stare at Stiles, unnoticed. But then of course things never quite work out how we want them to. Because as Scott was biting his lip and dreamily watching Stiles not-so-casually drop his pen. Scott was almost seen practically drooling over getting a view of Stile's lower back poking out from under his sweater. And because of Scott's distracted eyes, it was most likely what almost blew it for him when Stiles suddenly sat back up and faced the front of class, a 'caught red handed' look painted red on his face. And the embarrassed Scott had to quickly turn his head away and play it cool when Stiles unexpectedly chanced an 'Oops, I was caught.' Grimace towards Scott and gave a confused look when his friend turned away to ignore him. Stiles almost saw him blushing. Almost. He had to be more careful.

Character POV switch to – Derek:

Derek was outside of the high school, he was along the side of the building watching through the window at an angle. He could easily see and hear from further away, but he liked to be closer. He liked the extra clarity he got when he could only been mere feet way from Stiles and be able to see even the muscles in his jaw tighten and relax as he nervously chewed on his pen cap. He didn't know why, but he REALLY wanted to change Stiles into a werewolf. And now he really wished he had turned him as well as Scott that night. Maybe then Stiles wouldn't be so afraid of him. Maybe then he would RESPECT him. But he didn't just want to be respected, he also just WANTED Stiles. He wanted him physically, and so now, because of that missed opportunity, he stood outside the classroom, out of sight, everyday, watching from the window.

Character POV switch to - Scott:

Scott knew that Derek was there, and Derek had threatened Scott on more than one occasion to not tell Stiles. But it wasn't out of fear that Scott kept quiet, it was because he didn't want Stiles to know Derek was there, or that Derek liked him. Scott figured if Stiles didn't know he A) would have a better chance at winning him over for himself eventually, and B) Because he didn't want to worry Stiles about this. Or make him aware of it in any regard at all. He figured that Stiles would pick Derek over him, even though they had been friends for so much longer, if you could even call Derek a friend of theirs. But either way, he kept quiet because he liked to see Stiles only have to worry about normal High School teenager stuff, even if it meant that was him thinking about Lydia instead of Werewolves stalking him, or trying to win his affections. Though Scott classified his 'stalking' as protecting his friend's best interests.'

Character POV switch back to – Derek-

Derek stared at Stiles through the window, and found himself becoming incredibly turned on when Stiles leaned over to pick up his pen, his back becoming visible and his jeans tightening around his ass as he bent down. "Woah…" Derek moaned silently, but knew that Scott could even hear his heartbeat pick up in tempo. But then again, he could hear Scott's pulse beating faster too, And Derek knew then that they both wanted Stiles. "Oh, so that's how it is eh, Scott? You like seeing Stiles bend over like that too, huh?" Derek grinned evilly from the other side of the wall, knowing that Scott was the only one who could hear him, or know what he was doing just by sound. And so Derek went to undo his belt, thankful that he was standing in a well sheltered notch in the schools architecture.

"Derek, No! What are you doing?!" Derek could hear Scott whisper, trying ever so hard to be unheard in the crowded classroom.

"Well Scott, I figured if you can't jerk off in class, that's your own problem, not mine. So I'm just going to do what I sooo desperately want to do right now, and jerk off to that totally bite-able man bait of a friend you have right there." Derek mused as he pulled out his cock with a groan. Derek then heard Scott whimper in frustration silently as his blood pumped even faster, and Derek could hear Scott swallow dryly a few times, apparently not able to wet his suddenly dry sounding throat.

"Derek. Cut it out." Scott whispered angrily.

"Oh, you like that Scott?" Derek taunted. "Do you want me to cum twice just so you can pretend it's you out here being able to do what I know you REALLY want to do right now." Derek was almost chuckling now, and almost unheard over his own moans he could hear Scott say

"Fucker… So help me I will get a hall pass and come cut that dick of yours off!" Scott threatened in a bit louder of a whisper.

Derek laughed a bit louder now too. "Haha. Careful Scott, I don't think thin air is as sound proof as this wall I have here. You might want to calm down a bit. Or, if you want you could just come join me and we can both have a grand old time orgasming to our crushes sexy….everything." Derek said as he licked his lips, and his werewolf eyes flashed gold a bit in lust. "

"Fuck." Scott said softly in defeat and then Derek heard Scott stand and walk to the teacher to ask to go to the sick room.

"You better not be faking this McCall." The teacher said.

"No. I'm not. I seriously think I might puke all over you right now if I can't get to the nurse. It was today's lunch. I think it was bad or something…" Scott said a bit louder so the rest of the class could hear. And a few 'ewwww's and gasps of disgust could be heard. And the teacher rolled his eyes before telling Scott to get out of here "before he makes his classroom into a sympathetic projectile vomiting zone." And then in a moment Scott was out the door, through the halls and outside the window silently pinning Derek against the wall, one hand on his throat and the other cupped tightly around Derek's balls. "Oh, feisty." Derek said and snarled seductively. And Scott's only reply to that was to sink to his knees and stroke a hand over Derek's exposed shaft before sucking him into his mouth to work quickly over his length intensely.

Scott worked his tongue and lips expertly, as if he had envisioned this situation before, most likely with Stiles as the recipient. And that thought turned on Derek even more, so he clenched his fist into Scott's hair and forced his mouth even harder over his cock, hissing in air briskly as he felt his balls tighten. And in a moment Derek's eyes were wide open flashing gold and his werewolf teeth were sharp and his mouth wide open in a silent moan of orgasmic pleasure. After a moment of Derek catching his breath he pulled Scott's mouth off of his dick and yanked his head back to stare at Scott's face, cum dripping down as Scott licked his tongue over the milky streams running down his chin. "That…. Was not at ALL what I had in mind, but I'll take it." He said, and yanked Scott up and pinned HIM against the wall. In the same fashion, one hand around Scott's neck and the other slid down Scott's chest slowly before unbuckling his belt and opening up his jeans before pulling out Scott's hard dick.

Character POV switch to – Scott:

Scott intensely watched Derek as Derek worked at his clothing. And he stood there, pinned to the wall, unmoving. He didn't like this, but envisioning Derek being Stiles helped a bit. And besides what else was he to do to let off some of his sexual frustrations other than to get off with the other person who liked the same guy he did. It made sense in a weird, fucked up kind of way. And I guess that's all that Scott needed to let himself think before he was gasping in pleasure as Derek jerked him off with his hand and leaned forward to kiss and bite roughly at his neck, painfully drawing blood from the wound that he put on his shoulder. "H-HEY, no marks!" Scott frantically demanded a bit too late.

"Hey, don't worry, I put it out of sight if you keep your t-shirt on." Derek said with a smirk. "Besides now I know you won't try anything with Stiles in the next few days because you wouldn't want to chance Mr. Perfect over there seeing this little 'love mark' now would you?" Derek added with a devilish smile.

"Well, unfortunately for you I heal fast and have Allison that can take the blame for this if I need her to." Scott said, and bit Derek's ear, leaving a few red teeth marks along it. "I hope those bruise. It'll match your rotten soul." Scott chided.

"Ouch, I'm hurt Scott, I thought you wanted me to give you a little temporary relief?" Derek said as he stopped and removed his hand from working up and down Scott's hard shaft, now seeping with pre-come. And Scott noticed that Derek's ear had already healed. Probably a perk of being a werewolf by birth.

"Hey, just because I'm doing this with you, doesn't mean I have to LIKE doing this with you." Scott said and nodded towards his neglected dick.

"Fair enough." Derek said and resumed jerking Scott off. And soon Scott felt his own climax nearing and the only thing that kept his highly audible moans of ecstasy from being heard inside the classroom was the end of class bell ringing the end of the school day. And after Scott had opened his eyes from coasting down from his climax, Derek was gone and he was left alone to clean himself off and make himself presentable again. So then, once Scott was back to normal, he went around the school to find Stiles.

"There you are. I was worried about you." Stiles said as he walked up to Scott.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to um…" Scott trailed off as Derek came into vision from behind Stiles and stood next to him grinning cunningly.

"Oh, It's okay man, Derek told me that you just had to go and meet up with Allison for a little fun time. You know you don't have to have Derek tell me, you know? In fact you can keep your little romantic escapades to yourself." Stiles said as he casually pointed at the bite mark on Scott's shoulder peeking out from underneath his collar just a bit.

"Oh, Fuck…" Scott said and covered it quickly before shooting a death glare at Derek. He would have to get Derek out of the picture. He was so trying to sabotage him. He was even using his defences against him. He needed to find a way to stop Derek before he lost Stiles for good. But before their challenging glares could continue, both Scott and Derek's expressions were made moot by Stiles running off and calling out after Lydia, asking her if he could copy her notes. And in that moment all Scott and Derek could do was look at Stiles and Lydia with just as much disgust evident on the both of their faces to call it a truce…. At least for today.

End.


End file.
